Secrets
by Alien She
Summary: Eighteen secrets about females. Includes a variety of pairings, I hope you enjoy :
1. Secret 1

**AN:: Hello again, I hope you enjoy these one-shots. I'll try to include a variety of couples, but you might see more of NaruHina and SasuSaku. Please REVIEW after! **

**~I~**

**Secret #1.**

Hinata took a deep breath, inhaling all the scents the cold night air gave. It was going to be one of those nights, she thought as she scanned the area unconsciously. Worse still, was the fact that the water was gone, therefore she couldn't make herself a nice _hot _cup of tea to warm up her body.

Activating her byakugan, the young heiress searched for the nearest water source, only to find it 3 miles away. Sighing, she wished she could build a fire, but it was too risky in these forest and they couldn't fail on their mission. She should have brought a blanket but she gave it to Naruto for him to sleep in. Hinata smiled at the thought of her love. He was on this mission with her and her teammates, and had forgotten to bring a blanket-of course, she giggled-and Hinata let him borrow hers, of course. _Oh well, only a few more hours, then Shino will take over._

As she thought this, a strange noise came from behind her, instinctivelyely Hinata stood up in a defensive position with her kunai and byakugan activated. No other chakras than her own and her teammates in the area, she widened her search, still nothing. She lowered her guard when suddenly she heard it again and she realized it was coming from inside the tent.

_NO! how did I miss it? Is there a ninja skilled enough to hide their chakra completely?_

Without thinking, Hinata flew to the tent and raced inside ready to defend her friends at all cost, only to realize the noise was none other than Naruto himself, snoring the night away. Hinata sweat dropped. _Oh Naruto._ Be it good or bad, Naruto always did make her heart race. Comforted by the fact that her friends were not in danger, Hinata returned to her spot and kept a watchful eye for enemies.

As the night dragged on, the air got colder and colder. Soon enough Hinata was shivering from head to toe. She kept her mouth shut tight for fear of waking her teammates up with her shivering. Hinata was so concentrated on keeping her mouth shut that she didn't hear her teammate approach her from behind.

"Hey Hinata!," whispered Naruto, though in the silence of the night it sounded a bit loud. Hinata jumped and let out a squeal.

"N-Naruto-kun?," flushing red, Hinata was embarrassed at being caught off guard. What would Naruto think of her now?

"How is it going? Anything exciting happen?" grinned the blonde ninja.

_Well, other than snoring incident and being caught off guard, _Instead, she replied, "No, It's been q-quiet, s-so far." For once in her life Hinata was glad she sturered, she did not want to embarrass herself further by letting it be known she was freezing. "W-why are you up, N-naruto-kun?"

A second passed and no answer cam from the boy, worried Hinata glanced at him only to blush even more when she found him staring at her intenlty. "N-naruto-k-kun?"

The intensity of those blue eyes! "I-is s-something w-wrong?"

"Hinata, what shampoo do you use?"

What? What could he mean? Shampoo? Should she answer him?

"Um, H-herbal Essence?"

"Really? Which one."

"T-the Purple one..?"

"I see."

The heiress was beyond confused. "N-naruto-kun? Why..why.."

Naruto suddenly laughed, "It's just that I could smell your hair and it smells nice."

Oh goodness! Hinata, blushing, forced out a reply, "T-thank You."

Naruto smiled his bright smile, dazzling Hinata.

They sat in a comforting silence for awhile, until Hinata let out a shiver.

"Hinata, are you cold? Do you want a blanket?" asked Naruto.

"No t-thank you, I-I'm fine." Hinata forced herself not to shiver, not an easy thing to do, even for a ninja like helrself, she idly wondered if Kurenai-sensei would be able to supress a shiver. Hmm, what about Neji?

Pushing those thoughts aside for later, she and Naruto lapsed into a comforting silence as both ninjas keept watch, when the shuddering of teeth broke the silence. Hinata cursed inwardly, and Naruto got up and went back to the tent.

This hurt the heiress feelings, _He doesn't want to be around me, he must think I'm too weak of a ninja for him, _she thought.

A second later, before tears could fall, Hinata felt the weight and warmth of her blanket around her shoulders.

Naruto sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and returned to watching the forest. Blushing madly, Hinata finally muttered a thank you to which Naruto returned it with a smile. Hinata snuggled closer and watched the forest, ecstatic at the moment they were having. She would never, ever forget this night.

**Secret #1**

_Sometimes I look cold just so you'll hold me. _

AN: Review my friends.


	2. Secret 2

**AN: Second One-shot. Neji and Tenten. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Secret #2.**

There are many perks to being a girl; with a "cute puppy-dog look" you can get whatever you want, boys buy you flowers, stuffed animals, diamonds, you name it. And there is other things. Though were there is a positive, there will always be a negative. The downside of being a girl are the hearbreaks, body-hating, having to be "proper" and worst of all, the crushing force of insecurities.

Ten Ten was no exception.

Those who knew Ten Ten would say she is strong, brave, an excellent marksman, and deadly. Her teammates would add that she is caring, supportive, a great ninja and deadly.

What no one would mention, because no one knew, was how insecure she was of herself. How she sometimes hates her looks, how she whishes for Ino's sexiness, Sakura's bright green eyes, and Hinata's long beautiful midnight black hair. She whishes she were more feminime and beautiful.

On days when she felt lower than dirt, Ten Ten would go to her favorite hiding place and just cry, just to let it all out. This is how Neji found her.

At first, the proud Hyuuga thought his teammate to be hurt, and after seeing no blood or anyother being around, other than himself, the Hyuuga had no idea what the hell to do.

_Maybe I should go get Guy-sensei, _Neji cringed at the thought, his sensei will only make things worse with all his 'youthfulness' and will piss off Ten Ten. No one wants that. Out of ideas, the Hyuga decided to go up to his teammate and question her.

"Ten Ten?"

Hearing his voice, Ten Ten froze. She then tried to wipe her tears away, not wanting to show weakness in front of Neji. "Hey Neji. What brings you here?"

Neji just studied her, he could see the puffiness in her eyes and the redness on her nose. "Ten Ten, why are you crying?"

"Nonsense, I'm not crying. It's just annoying allergies." she smiled.

Neji glared at her,then he crouched down so he can be eye to eye with her. "Tenten, dont lie to me."

Damn the Hyuga! He sees too much for his own good. "I'm not," stubbornly she replied.

"Tenten, I see the truth. Why. Are. You. Crying?"

"I. Am. Not."

The two ninjas just glared at one another for a few seconds. Adruptly, Neji stood up. "Fine, don't tell me."

Tenten looked away, refusing to give in, she coulnd't allow him to know. "Good."

Again, Neji stared at her and turned to walk away, only to stop again, "Tenten."

Cant he just leave? Wrapping her arms around her knees, Tenten rested her head on them,"What."

For a second Neji didn't reply, but she still sensed him there, so she waited.

She was about to repeat herself when he finally answered.

"Tenten, you're great just the way you are. You don't need to change anything."

Tenten froze. How did he? How did he know? A flashback came to her from the chunnin exams, when Neji and Hinata were fighting, how he was able to figure her out just by reading her body language. Did he read hers? Was it that obvious?

"Neji?" she reised her head to look at him, only to see him leaving.

She smiled as she proccesed what he said. In his own way, Neji Hyuga told her she was beautiful.

"Thank You."

She idly wondered if she should tell the girls.

**Secret #2**

_She needs to hear that she's beautiful._

* * *

AN: Yeah, I like this one better than the first one.Please REVIEW.


	3. Secret 3

**Alien She: **Hello my friends. Here is Secret 3, I hope you enjoy, and remember review! Also, I'll be updating Rice Pudding soon, wait a little longer please!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or it's characters, and now I am depressed.**

* * *

**Secret #3**

Slamming the door behind her, Ino only thought of her soft bed.

Today was a shitty ass day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up.

Unfortuanetly her body has other plans. Tired as she was, she couldn't go to sleep. Deciding a hot shower might do the trick, Ino stripped off her clothing, wrapped the towel around herself and made some tea while she waited for the hot water.

Ino had been on her feet the whole day at the hospital, tending to the patients, healing, paperwork, etc..you name it, she did it. At one point she had to clean the restrooms. Ino shuddered. Some patient decided to explode in one of the restrooms. She will never be the same. Sometimes she wondered how Sakura did it, since Sakura was head nurse. Psh, more like head doctor, really. As much as Ino hated to admit it, Sakura is the best. Better than Lady Tsunade.

Sighing, Ino decided to head into the shower to wash away all the ickiness from her body. God she needed a break. Maybe after this week she can speak with Lady Tsunade or Sakura about giving her a break for at least 3 days. Thinking more about it, Ino decided to ask Sakura first, she'll be nicer. The fifth Hokage scared her.

If Asuma-sensei were still alive, he would have laughed at her.

Ino stood under the shower. _Wash away all the ickiness. That feels soooo gooood. I should call Shikamaru in the morning, haven't talked to him in the last 2 days. _Ino relaxed her body, she was going to get that vacation time no matter what! She needed to spend much needed time with her teammates. Shikamaru had been acting weird lately and she's been getting worried, even Choji voiced his concern for his best friend.

Getting out of the shower, Ino glanced at the clock surprised to see it was 3:00 a.m. Time just flies by, doesn't it? Drying herself off, she was looking forward for a much needed sleep. Her dreams of sleep though were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Who the hell calls at three in the morning!"

For a second Ino almost didn't answer, but if it was Sakura, it would be for a good reason. Dreading it, Ino answered. "What."

"Well that's rude."

A moment passed before Ino could speak. Was it really who she thought it was? That's impossible.

"Ino? Are you there?"

Oh my freakkin goodness! It is him!

"Shikamaru?" The lazy ass Nara is calling her, at three in the freakkin morning! Bizarre much?

"Can you not yell?" Ino imagined him holding the phone away from his ear. Well who can blame her.

"Well what do you expect me to do? It's 3 in the effing morning Nara! And how in the hell did you get your lazy ass to pick up the phone anyway?" Ino, wearing off from the shock, laid down on her bed.

"Can't a guy call his girlfriend?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Not at 3 in the morning. And why are you whispering?" Ino whispered back.

"My parents are asleep, I don't want to wake them up, especially my mother." rolling her eyes, Ino still couldn't believe he was afraid of his mother. "Besides, I couldn't sleep. Then I remembered you got off around this time so I decided to call you."

Ino yawned loudly, hoping her boyfriend will get the hint. "Shikamaru, why cant you sleep. Take a hot shower, drink some tea. It helps, trust me. I myself am feeling the effect of the combanation."

"You took a shower without me? Ino, you cause me pain." Shikamaru pouted. "What are you wearing right now?"

"Shut it Nara." Any other time Ino would have played along, but damn it, she is just too damn tired. She needed to get to the bottom of the real reason why he's calling. "Shikamaru, don't lie to me, I've had a shitty day, I'm dead tired and I really want to sleep and never wake up. Now are you going to tell me why in the hell you're calling or do I just hang up right now?"

Shikamaru was silent. "Fine, goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"How long have we been dating Ino?"

To tired to wonder where this was going, Ino automatically answered. "Five months. We've been dating for five months, two out of those months we did it in secrecy."

"Were do you think we are in our relationship?" his voice was smooth, rehearsed.

"Where are you going with this Shikamaru?" Ino was a bit more alert.

"It's just that…how do I say this…this is troublesome…"

Ino was frantic, this could only mean one thing. "A-are you…b-breakin up with me?" the words came out in a whisper, Shikamaru almost missed them. "No! Dammit Ino! You're so…so..troublesome!"

"You are breaking up with me! What did I do wrong? Is it because I get jealous of Temari? Is it because I've been irritated lately? Dammit, I'm having a hard time and this isn't fair!"

"INO! Be quiet! I'm not breaking up with you!" Shikamaru yelled. That probably woke his mom up. "Ino, what I mean is that our relationship is at a new level, well that is what I feel at least. Ino, I called you at three in the morning because I want to tell you that….'

Ino didn't breathe. "Yes?"

"Yamanaka Ino, I Love You." Shikamaru let it out, he finally said it. It was the most troublesome thing he ever had to do.

"Oh…..oh, shikamaru….you…ah..haha" Pure joy. Ino's entire being was full of joy, she wanted to explode, to yell to the world. More than anything she wanted to rub it in a certain someones face! But first thing first, "Oh Shikamaru! You've made me the happiest girl in all the world! I love you, I love, love, love you!"

Shikamaru is feeling the same way as Ino. "Well, I'll let you sleep. Suddenly, my body is tired."

"Sleep? I couldn't sleep now! I have to tell everyone! I'll call you later. Night." giggling she added, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ino." Shikamaru replied, tenderly. As soon as Ino hanged up, Shikamru stood up to stretch. Declairing one's love is a lot more tiryng that he thought. Overcome by sleep, Shikamru headed back to his room only to be stopped by his mother.

"M-mom?"

Glaring at her son, Mrs. Nara decided what would be the best way to punish her son for waking her up at this ungodly hour. "_Sweetheart._ Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he answred lamely.

"I see, well then, goodnight." she answered back, sweetly.

"Goodnight mom." Shikamaru passed her, keeping his senses alert, just in case.

"Oh darling, one more thing."

Shikamaru paused, and turned to face her. "Yes mom?"

"When can I be expecting grandchildren. I'm not getting any younger you know." Mrs. Nara grinned seeing her son blush madly. Ah young lovers. She remembered those days. Leaving her son alone in his embarrasment, she returned to bed with her husband who was waititng for her. "So did you ground him?"

Cuddling to him, she replied, "Nope, I just embarrassed him."

Smiling, Mr. Nara kissed his wife goodnight.

Xxxxxxxx

_**RING! RING! RIN-**_

_**CRASH!**_

Damn it, whoever is calling is going to have to pay for a new table!

"Hello..?" Sakura answered groggily.

"Sakura you'll never guess what happened?" exclaimed a way too hyper Ino.

"Ugh, Ino. Really? Do you know what time it is?" she should just hang up.

"Shikamaru said he loved me!HE LOVES ME! can you believe it? when we get married you'll be one of my- Sakura are you listening?"

Hanging up the phone and disconnecting the line, Sakura went back to sleep, reminding herself to charge Ino for a new table and to congratulate her, but for now, she went back to dreaming about Sasuke-kun. _Ahh, Sasuke-kun. _

**Secret 3**

_It's every girl's dream to have a guy call her at 3 a.m just to say "I love you"._

_

* * *

_

AN: Do you like? honestly, I like it but then I don't. I like the whole ShikaIno pair, it's cute. I also like TemShika thats a cute pairing, but I'm more comfterable writing InoShika.

Please Review. Be Honest.


End file.
